Solar Eclipse of the Heart
by HowlingMoony11
Summary: The solar eclipse is having a strange effect on Remus. The Golden Serpent-verse; Marauder-era
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's another Pricilla Malfoy fic and I'm super excited about this one. I love it and I hope you guys love it. Now, if you're new to Pricilla Malfoy, The Golden Serpent, then I suggest reading my other two fics before this one; The Golden Serpent: The Train and The Golden Serpent: The Sorting Ceremony. It's just the background to Pricilla Malfoy's Hogwarts years. I hope you like those and this too. **

**Pricilla is in her 6****th**** Year and the Marauders are in their 7****th**** Year.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own the Harry Potter World, but I do own Pricilla.**

Pricilla was quietly doing her homework in the common room when she was startled by a book being slammed on her table. Glaring, she looked up at the person, or persons, who had started laughing.

"Sirius Black," she hissed. "You're lucky I didn't hex you; you'd be making your way down to the hospital wing with long pink hair and bushy green eyebrows." Sirius scoffed, but Pricilla glared harder and whipped out her wand. "Don't think I still won't do it." His hands flew up to his hair as James laughed behind him, but was quickly silenced by the look he got from the blonde girl.

"Hey, I wasn't the one to scare you." He told her, hands up in surrender. Pricilla rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

"Yeah but you're here," she said. "What do you two want?" Sirius sat in the chair across from her while James sat in the other, both looking the part of innocence.

"Why would you assume we want something?" Sirius asked. Pricilla simply raised an eyebrow and Sirius sighed. "Okay fine. We need help with our Muggle studies homework." Pricilla sighed softly as she kept doing her own work.

"It's not that hard," she told them. "Why can't you do it yourselves?" Of course, she knew exactly why they can't do it themselves; and it's not so much "can't" but more "won't." The two boys stared at each other for a moment before giving in.

"Fine. We could probably do it ourselves and not put much effort in it and get a low grade." Sirius confessed. James leaned forward, his trademark smile on his face.

"Or, you could help us and have the satisfaction of knowing you've helped the helpless." Pricilla looked up at both of them to find them each giving her puppy dog eyes. Sighing to herself, she closed her textbook and put away her things. Her two friends whooped with glee before getting out their stuff. For the next few minutes she helped them with their work. She didn't mind helping them really, since she loved everything to do about muggles. Her friends think it ironic because of her family. As they were finishing up, two Gryffindor girls came in talking. They sat on the couch near them where the three friends could hear.

"Did you hear about tomorrow?" One girl, Sam (Pricilla knew her), asked the other girl. The other girl, who none of them have seen before, shook her head. "The solar eclipse is happening!" The other girl gasped in delight.

"Really?" She asked. Sam nodded. "I've never seen one before. That's so exciting! Do you know when?" It was quiet as Sam thought for a moment.

"I think the Daily Prophet said around mid-day." She informed her. The two girls continued talking about the solar eclipse for a few more minutes until they went to a different subject. Pricilla stored the information of the solar eclipse in the back of her mind for later. She wanted to tell Remus about it. The three friends got done with their work just in time for dinner. As they walked down together, they talked about different things like quidditch, classes, and James' obsession with Lilly Evens; well, more like Pricilla and Sirius teased the boy relentlessly about it. When they made it to the Great Hall, they easily found Remus and Peter. Peter, of course, was already stuffing his face while Remus was reading a book, hardly touching his plate. Walking over to them, James and Sirius immediately sat down and filled their plates. Pricilla walked behind Remus and swiftly snatched the book from his hands. He turned around to protest, but once seeing who it was turned back around grumbling.

"What was that, Remus dear?" She asked as she sat down, marking his place in his book and slipping it in her bag. When he didn't say anything, Pricilla smiled. "You need to eat, Remus. You still look worn from the _other_ night." Seeing him before and after a full moon always broke her heart, but the full moon was a few days ago and she knew he should be looking back to his normal self. Remus shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." He said simply, propping his head up on his hand. Pricilla frowned, noticing how pale he looked. Gently, she placed her hand on his cheek. She smiled slightly as he leaned into the coolness of her hand, but she could definitely feel a slight temperature. She went to say something but was interrupted by a sneering voice.

"I see the dog is getting checked on by his owner. What is it? Fleas? Worms?" Pricilla glared at Severus Snape and his two Slytherin buddies.

"Go away, Severus," she told him. "Your table's not even over here. So why don't you and your cronies slither on over there like the slimy snakes you are and leave us alone?" Severus glared at her.

"Malfoy. Heard you were finally disowned by you parents." He mocked and Pricilla felt a pang through her chest. "It's about time, although I always told Lucius they should've disowned you the moment you had been born. No one likes a filthy muggle lover like yourse-" He didn't get to finish because, to everyone's surprise, Remus was up like a rocket, grabbing hold of Severus's robes and lifting him off the ground slightly. The Hall was quiet, everyone in complete shock. Even James and Sirius were quiet. Surprisingly, none of the teachers moved. The only sound you could hear was the heavy, angry breathing of Remus. Pricilla, after a few seconds of frozen shock, slowly got up and moved to Remus. Standing in front of him, next to the dangling Snape, she gently laid her hand on his arm.

"Remus," She said softly and his eyes flicked to her. She was startled to see the gold in his green eyes more dominant, but she'd worry about that later. "You need to let him go." Remus stared at her for a few moments before glaring back at Severus. He brought him closer to his face.

"Don't you _ever _call her anything like that again." He threatened, his voice almost a growl. "Understood?" Severus nodded his head quickly and Remus let him go. He fell to the floor but quickly got up, brushed off his robes with a glare, and walked away to his table. Everyone slowly went back to their breakfast except for five people. Remus was looking down at the floor, his fists clenched and shaking, and Pricilla was trying to calm him down. James, Sirius, and Peter were watching their friend with concern. The sound of familiar clicking heels caught four of the five's attention and they looked up to see Professor McGonagall coming their way. When she stopped, she looked at Remus with sad eyes before turning to Pricilla.

"Miss Malfoy, if you would be so kind to take him to the common room." McGonagall told her. Pricilla nodded and quickly grabbed her and Remus' things before leading him out of the Great Hall. The other three started to get up and follow, but McGonagall waved a hand at them. "Give her a few minutes to calm him down." With that she went back to the teachers' table.

* * *

It was a quiet walk to the common room. Remus kept his head down the entire time, knowing Pricilla would lead him safely. She kept a tight hold on his hand, just to show him she was there. She could feel the tremors going through his body and she couldn't tell if it was his fever or the adrenaline finally wearing off. When they got to the entrance, Pricilla gave the password and they walked in. Quietly, she led him to his bedroom door and told him to go and take a nice shower, put something comfy on, and then come back down stairs to the common room. After he went in, Pricilla went to her own room and quickly changed into one of the sweaters that she stole from Remus and PJ pants. Grabbing her throw blanket Mrs. Lupin had made for her after they had met and a book she'd been reading, she went back down into the common room. It was still empty and she prayed it'd stay that way. She sat on the couch in front of the roaring fire and waited. A few minutes later, she heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and behind her. Remus walked to the couch and stood there, his head still down.

"Remus," She said softly. He looked at her through his wet bangs. She patted next to her. "Come and lay down." He hesitated for a moment before doing as she said. He laid down, his head on a pillow in her lap and she covered him with her blanket. Gently, she combed her fingers through his hair and started humming a mindless tune. She watched as he started to relax and his eyelids started to droop heavily. She kept running her fingers through his hair, occasionally brushing his cheek as well. He finally fell asleep a few minutes before dinner was over and everyone began filing in. She'd get an occasional glance, but no one stopped to talk and everyone kept quiet. James, Sirius, and Peter were surprisingly a few of the last ones coming in. When they spotted their friends, they quickly ran to their room and changed into something comfy before coming back down with blankets and pillows. Pricilla smiled as they made themselves comfy with Peter in the chair, Sirius on the floor by Remus' head, and James at the end of the couch by his feet. One by one they fell asleep until it was just Pricilla awake, but not for long. Her eyelids began to droop heavily and her combing fingers came to a halt in his hair. As she fell asleep, she had no clue what the next day had in store for her and her friends.

**I hoped you liked it, but it's not the end yet. Don't forget to review 'cause I sure do love 'em!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pricilla was starting to get really worried about Remus. The next morning after his small outburst, she woke up to find him gone and the blanket tucked under her chin. She had looked around, but only found James, Sirius, and Peter all still asleep. She hoped Remus had gone to his dorm room to get ready for the day, so with a sigh, she woke the other three up before going to get ready herself. When she got to her room, her dormmates were already gone. Shrugging her shoulders, she quickly got ready and was out of there in record time. Coming back to the common room, she waited for the boys to come down and to see if Remus was with them. She was disappointed when they did, and he was not.

"Is Remus not up there?" She asked, trying to see up the stairs.

"Nope," James said. "But he definitely _was_ there. He must be down at breakfast, so let's not keep him waiting." The four friends filed out into the hall and quickly made their way to breakfast. When they got there, it was loud with chatter and laughing, though a little more muted in the morning. As they walked toward their table, they all kept an eye out for Remus. They even looked at the other tables, but he was nowhere to be seen, making Pricilla a little worried. She kept her eyes on the entrance so she'd immediately know when he enters the room. She didn't have to look at the other three to know they were doing the same.

"Where do you think he is?" She asked them, keeping her eyes on the door.

"Maybe he went to the library," Sirius suggested. "Or the hospital wing. He likes those places."

"I wouldn't say he likes the hospital wing, Padfoot." James told him with an eye roll. "He just…spends a lot of time in there." Pricilla whipped her head around, her eyes wide.

"That reminds me." She said. "Last night when I was talking Remus into letting Severus go, his eyes had bits of gold in them." Peter looked at her confused.

"Doesn't he always have gold in his eyes?" He asked. Pricilla shook her head.

"No this was different." She told them. "It was brighter; it almost looked like it was glowing." The three looked at her in shock.

"But _it_ already happened." Sirius whispered. "What's so different now than any other day?" Pricilla shook her head at a complete loss. His fever from last night made sense now, but what was causing it? Before she could think on it any more, it was time to go to class. Picking up her stuff, she followed the three boys out off the Great Hall and walked with them until she reached her D.A.D.A. class. She waved goodbye and went in, quickly finding her seat. She couldn't stop thinking about what might be happening to Remus. She tried paying attention, but it wasn't working.

"Alright class." Professor Gronkle said. "Please open your textbooks to page 25." Pricilla sighed, but did it anyway. She immediately sat up straighter when she saw the section.

"Werewolves?" A student asked. "Didn't we already cover them sir?" The Professor smiled, looking like a kid in a candy shop.

"Yes, we did." He said. "Today is special, though. Can anyone tell me what happens this afternoon? Anyone? Miss. Hopkins?"

"It's the solar eclipse, sir." Hopkins answered. "But what does that have to do with werewolves?" Professor Gronkle smiled as he flipped through his textbook before stopping where he wanted. Turning the book around, he showed everyone and Pricilla nearly stood from her chair.

"Werewolves are known for transforming on the full moon, correct?" Gronkle asked and the class nodded. "So what do you think happens on a solar eclipse when the moon, although not entirely visible, covers the sun?" Pricilla could feel her heart pumping. This is not good. Shakily, she raised her hand.

"Professor?" She asked. "When the solar eclipse happens, do werewolves fully change?" Oh, she hoped he says no, for Remus' sake.

"Not entirely. No," he answered and for a second Pricilla could breathe. "But, although they don't change fully, there are certain aspects of the werewolf that the human will take on during the eclipse."

After her first class was over, she went to find James, Sirius, Peter, and (hopefully) Remus, but she couldn't find them and had to go to her next class. It was quite unproductive for her. Her mind was running a mile a minute with the new information she just learned. She had to get to Remus before the solar eclipse happened or he would never forgive himself if he hurt anyone. Thinking about this made her wonder why none of the teachers who knew about Remus were doing anything. So after class (Transfiguration) she went to Professor McGonagall to ask.

"Excuse me Professor," She said. "You haven't seen Remus today, have you?" McGonagall looked down at her, a frown on her lips.

"I can't say I have," the Professor told her. "I haven't seen him since dinner last night." Pricilla bit her lip.

"About that, Professor," she said. "I think I know the reason." McGonagall raised an eyebrow and Pricilla continued. "Is it true about solar eclipses affecting werewolves?" McGonagall scoffed.

"Is Professor Gronkle talking about that again?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "I've never heard such a ridiculous thing. Werewolves are not affected by solar eclipses. That's just an old witches tale." Pricilla stared at the Professor open mouthed.

"But it says it in our textbook." She told the older woman. "And Remus acting like he is? Professor, that can't be a coincidence." McGonagall simply waved her questions off and began pushing her towards the door.

"I'm sure it's fine and I'm sure he's fine," she told her. "Now off you get or you'll be late to class." Pricilla tried to continue the conversation, but was cut off by the door shutting in her face. Sighing, she made her way to her next class, worry gnawing at her heart.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pricilla immediately ran to the Great Hall to find James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. She was almost there when she saw three of boys running towards her, but no Remus. They met halfway and everyone started talking over each other in frantic tones. Pricilla could barely get one word in between James and Sirius and for some reason Peter looked like he was about to cry. Getting frustrated, she covered their mouths with her hands and glared.

"Stop talking!" She told them. "We don't have time for it. We need to find Remus. The solar eclipse is affecting him and that's why he looked ill last night and grabbed Snape like he did."

"That's what we'd been trying to tell you." James said. "Professor Gronkle taught about werewolves today in class." Pricilla nodded.

"Yeah I know." She said before turning around and walking away from the Great Hall. "Now we need to find him. Where are some places he likes to go when he wants to be alone?" After a few minutes of thinking, they came up with: the library and the lake. They decided to split up with Sirius and Peter going to the library, and James and Pricilla going to the lake. They ran fast to the lake hoping he was there. They stopped briefly to catch their breath and James took a look up at the sky. **(AN: just pretend the teachers put a protective shield around the school so students could look at the eclipse without blinding themselves. K? K.) **

"Pricilla," He said. "The eclipse is starting." Pricilla quickly looked up and saw that the eclipse had indeed started. The moon was starting show and it was doing so surprisingly fast. She raced towards the lake and sighed in relief when she saw a crouching figure by the water, but relief quickly turned to worry as she got closer. It was Remus on his knees bending over so low his head touched the ground. His arms were wrapped around his middle and she could hear pained grunts coming from his lips.

"Remus!" She called out as she got closer. The boy looked up and Pricilla stopped, gasping at the almost fully gold eyes. "Remus?" A growl came from his lips.

"Go…away." He told them with a shaking voice. Pricilla glanced at James, who was watching his best friend with wide eyes. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward only to be pulled back by James when Remus lunged at her. "I SAID LEAVE! Please…I-I don't want to hurt you." Her heart broke at those words and, making a decision, she shook off James. Carefully and slowly, she started walking towards Remus. Her hands were out in front of her and her eyes stayed firmly on him.

"Don't be silly Remus." She told him. "You know I don't like it when you say _silly _things. Like telling a joke when you know you're not funny, or saying a pun when you know having Sirius say one nearly every minute is bad enough." She saw his shoulders relax slightly. "Or when you tease me when I'm not in the mood even though it makes me smile every time." His shaking started to stop. "Or when you call me by stupid, lovey nicknames in public when you want to see me embarrassed. Isn't that right, _pookey-bear?_" A small laugh came from his lips and by that time she was just an arm's length away. She began to reach out to him. "Or when you call yourse-" She almost reaches him when it happened. The moon was fully covering the sun now and she saw him tense up again. His gold eyes flicked up to her face and for a second she couldn't breathe. She tried backing away, but it was too late. With a growl he swiped at her, his nails catching her forearm and slicing down in deep gouges. She fell to the ground, crying out in pain, but went silent when her head struck the hard ground.

"Pricilla!" James called for her. He tried running to her, but Remus blocked him. James' hands went up in front of him. "Remus, you need to calm down." He glanced up at the sky, seeing the moon beginning to uncover the sun. He looked back at Remus and was happy to see the gold in his eyes slowly fading, but he was still mad. "Remus, mate, Pricilla needs help. We need to get her to the hospital wing. She could've really hurt her head. Come on, Moony, just calm down." James watched as the anger slowly drained from his body and his eyes returned to normal. James looked at the sky again and sighed in relief at seeing the sun completely unobscured. He looked back at Remus who held his head with a hand.

"James?" He asked. "What's going on? Why does my head hurt?" James let out a relieved laugh before remembering Pricilla.

"I'll explain later, Remus," he told him. "But right now, I need you to help me with her." James quickly made his way to Pricilla as Remus just looked at him confused.

"Help with wh- Pricilla!" He said, quickly kneeling down beside her. James covered her arm with her robe before he saw it. "What happened?" James' eyes flicked between him and the unconscious girl.

"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey." James told him, ignoring the question. "I'll tell you later." Remus narrowed his eyes, but agreed and the two boys left with their unconscious friend in arm. After they arrived at the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey quickly went to work on Pricilla, Remus grabbed James by the arm and pulled him out into the hall.

"James," he said. "What. Happened?" James looked at Remus and knew he had to tell him. Sighing, he told Remus everything that had taken place. His eyes widened and his face paled. "I-I did that? I h-hurt her?" James tried to reach out for him, but Remus pulled away. "I _am_ a monster." James slapped him.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Remus John Lupin?" He asked with a glare as Remus held his cheek. "You are not a monster. You are our friend. Nothing you could do will ever change that."

"But I hurt her." He told James sadly. "The one girl I actually like and who actually likes me. I've probably ruined everything and she won't want to talk to me anymore." James scoffed.

"Remus," He said. "We're talking about the girl who lives for magical creatures, dark or not. The girl who is literally the softest person ever. To a point where even Filch and Mrs. Norris like her. Her family disowned her and her brother is one of the worst people we know and yet she still sends him gifts on his birthday and Christmas. She will not hate you. _Ever_." Remus looked down at his lap, not meeting his friend's eyes. That stood there for a few moments, Remus thinking and James fidgeting before Remus finally looked up at James with a small smile.

"I'm telling her you said all that." James laughed in relief.

"That's okay with me." He told him. James jerked his head to the door, smiling slightly . "Let's go check on her, shall we?" Remus nodded and the two boys were off to see their hurt friend.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Loud voices were not something Pricilla wanted to hear when she first woke up. Her head was splitting and whoever was talking was not making it any better.

"Are we sure she's not dead?"

"That's not funny, Sirius."

"Well, she's just very…still."

"She's unconscious, Padfoot."

"Yes, Prongs, I realize that. That doesn't answer my question though."

"It's a stupid question. You can obviously see her breathing."

"I'm just saying-"

"Would you both shut up!"

"Sorry, Moony." Pricilla smiled slightly at hearing the two voices apologize simultaneously.

"Guys! She smiled!"

"Maybe she's waking up!"

"Go and get Madam Pomfrey, Peter. I think she had to go quickly help a student who got hurt or something in the Quidditch game." Footsteps were heard and voices were immediately everywhere around her. The same three voices all in her ear telling her to wake up or open an eye or smile again. She'd like them all to shut their mouths, so gathering up all her energy, she opened her eyes and glared at her three beaming friends.

"Could you guys shut up for five minutes?" Her voice was quiet and weak from lack of use, but it still held the same amount of annoyance that it usually did. Of course, two of them didn't listen as they whooped with joy and started laughing with relief, while the other one sat down heavily in a chair a look passing across his face.

"Thank goodness you finally woke up, Cilly." Sirius said dramatically. "I had thought you died by rock. That would have been such a boring way to go." Pricilla looked at them all with confusion.

"Death by rock?" She asked. James gave her a small smile.

"You had hit your head on a rock when you -um- fell," he told her. She saw his eyes flicker to Remus, who had his head down looking at his shoes. She suddenly remembered what happened and she looked down at her bandaged arm. Oh boy. Looking to James, they had a silent conversation before he quickly tried to excuse himself and Sirius.

"Come on, Padfoot." He told him, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him away. "We should go check on Peter."

"But, Prongs," Sirius complained. "I want to talk to- ow!" He rubbed his head where he had been flicked and grumbled as he was forced away. When they were finally gone and she heard the doors shut, she turned her attention to Remus. She frowned at what she saw. She could tell he hadn't been taking care of himself. His hair was everywhere, his clothes were in disarray, and she was almost positive his face showed the usual signs of tiredness. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Stop it." She told him simply. He looked up at her, false confusion and very real guilt written on his face.

"Stop what?" He asked. She glared at him; her arms crossed.

"You know what, Remus John Lupin," she said. "Stop feeling guilty over something that wasn't your fault. You couldn't control it, so stop." Remus looked away with sadness in his eyes.

"But it was my fault," he told her, trying to get her to understand. "I hurt you, Pricilla. I almost hurt James. How is any of this not my fault?" She immediately grabbed his chin and turned his head towards her.

"Don't be an idiot, Lupin." She told him firmly. She let go of his chin and gave him a smile. "It's okay. I'm okay and James is okay. We're all okay! Okay? Just keep that in your mind. We're not angry at you or scared of you. I don't think you can purposefully hurt anything. So, let's drop the guilt and continue with our lives, shall we?" Remus stared at her in disbelief for a few minutes before he started to smile. He chuckled softly.

"You have the oddest way of knocking sense into someone." He said. Pricilla shrugged and laid back in her bed.

"I've been told that before." They both laughed before falling into a comfortable silence. Pricilla slipped her hand into Remus' and gave him a smile before allowing her tired eyes to shut. Before drifting off to sleep, she felt a pair of lips on her forehead and a voice in her ear.

"Thank you." Pricilla smiled; her eyes still closed.

"You're welcome." She told him. "Now, be a good man and go get me a sandwich. I'm starving!" She heard Remus chuckle and could easily imagine him shaking his head fondly.

"You know I'm not your servant, right?" Pricilla peaked at him with one eye.

"You're not? Then why do I keep you around?" Pricilla shrugged and closed her eyes again. "Doesn't matter. Off you get! You know where the kitchens are." The sound of his laughter was music to her ears as he got up from his chair.

"The things I do for you." He mumbled and began making his way to the door; which opened and in came James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Where are you going then?" James asked the scarred boy. Remus sighed deeply.

"Off to the kitchens to get her royal highness a sandwich." Remus rolled his eyes and the three boys were happy to see their best friend in a better mood.

"Can you get me one too?" Sirius asked.

"No." Remus simply said and left as laughter began and Sirius pouted. Remus smiled, shaking his head as he headed to the kitchens.

**I hoped you guys liked it! I don't know how long it will be till I post another fic so just hang in there. Please review!**


End file.
